1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel genes which encode enzymes of the ω-hydroxylase complex in yeast Candida tropicalis strains. In particular, the invention relates to novel genes encoding the cytochrome P450 and NADPH reductase enzymes of the ω-dicarboxylic complex in yeast Candida tropicalis, and to a method of quantitating the expression of genes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aliphatic dioic acids are versatile chemical intermediates useful as raw materials for the preparation of perfumes, polymers, adhesives and macrolid antibiotics. While several chemical routes to the synthesis of long-chain alpha, ω-dicarboxylic acids are available, the synthesis is not easy and most methods result in mixtures containing shorter chain lengths. As a result, extensive purification steps are necessary. While it is know that long-chain dioic acids can also be produced by microbial transformation of alkanes, fatty acids or esters thereof, chemical synthesis has remained the most commercially viable route, due to limitations with the current biological approaches.
Several strains of yeast are known to excrete alpha, ω-dicarboxylic acids as a byproduct when cultured on alkanes or fatty acids as the carbon source. In particular, yeast belonging to the Genus Candida, such as C. albicans, C. cloacae, C. guillermondii, C. intermedia, C. lipolytica, C. maltosa, C. parapsilosis and C. zeylenoides are known to produce such dicarboxylic acids (Agr. Biol. Chem. 35: 2033–2042 (1971)). Also, various strains of C. tropicalis are known to produce dicarboxylic acids ranging in chain lengths from C11 through C18 (Okino et al., B M Lawrence, B D Mookherjee and B J Willis (eds), in Flavors and Fragrances: A World Perspective. Proceedings of the 10th International Conference of Essential Oils, Flavors and Fragrances, Elsevier Science Publishers BV Amsterdam (1988)), and are the basis of several patents as reviewed by Bühler and Schindler, in Aliphatic Hydrocarbons in Biotechnology, H. J. Rehm and G. Reed (eds), Vol. 169, Verlag Chemie, Weinheim (1984).
Studies of the biochemical processes by which yeasts metabolize alkanes and fatty acids have revealed three types of oxidation reactions: α-oxidation of alkanes to alcohols, ω-oxidation of fatty acids to alpha, ω-dicarboxylic acids and the degradative β-oxidation of fatty acids to CO2 and water. The first two types of oxidations are catalyzed by microsomal enzymes while the last type takes place in the peroxisomes. In C. tropicalis, the first step in the ω-oxidation pathway is catalyzed by a membrane-bound enzyme complex (ω-hydroxylase complex) including a cytochrome P450 monooxygenase and a NADPH cytochrome reductase. This hydroxylase complex is responsible for the primary oxidation of the terminal methyl group in alkanes and fatty acids (Gilewicz et al., Can. J. Microbiol. 25:201 (1979)). The genes which encode the cytochrome P450 and NADPH reductase components of the complex have previously been identified as P450ALK and P450RED respectively, and have also been cloned and sequenced (Sanglard et al., Gene 76:121–136 (1989)). P450ALK has also been designated P450ALK1. More recently, ALK genes have been designated by the symbol CYP and RED genes have been designated by the symbol CPR. See, e.g., Nelson, Pharmacogenetics 6(1):1–42 (1996), which is incorporated herein by reference. See also Ohkuma et al., DNA and Cell Biology 14:163–173 (1995), Seghezzi et al., DNA, and Cell Biology, 11:767–780 (1992) and Kargel et al., Yeast 12:333–318 (1996), each incorporated herein by reference. For example, P450ALK is also designated CYP52according to the nomenclature of Nelson, supra. Fatty acids are ultimately formed from alkanes after two additional oxidation steps, catalyzed by alcohol oxidase (Kemp et al., Appl. Microbiol. and Biotechnol 28: 370–374 (1988)) and aldehyde dehydrogenase. The fatty acids can be further oxidized through the same or similar pathway to the corresponding dicarboxylic acid. The ω-oxidation of fatty acids proceeds via the ω-hydroxy fatty acid and its aldehyde derivative, to the corresponding dicarboxylic acid without the requirement for CoA activation. However, both fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids can be degraded, after activation to the corresponding acyl-CoA ester through the β-oxidation pathway in the peroxisomes, leading to chain shortening. In mammalian systems, both fatty acid and dicarboxylic acid products of ω-oxidation are activated to their CoA-esters at equal rates and are substrates for both mitochondrial and peroxisomal β-oxidation (J. Biochem., 102:225–234 (1987)). In yeast, β-oxidation takes place solely in the peroxisomes (Agr. Biol. Chem. 49:1821–1828 (1985)).
It has recently been determined that certain eukaryotes, e.g., certain yeast, do not adhere, in some respects, to the “universal” genetic code which provides that particular codons (triplets of nucleic acids) code for specific amino acids. Indeed, the genetic code is “universal” because it is virtually the same in all living organisms. Certain Candida sp. are now known to translate the CTG codon (which, according to the “universal” code designates leucine) as serine. See, e.g., Ueda et al., Biochemie (1994) 76, 1217–1222, where C. tropicalis, C. cylindracea, C. guilliermodii and C. lusitaniae are shown to adhere to the “non-universal” code with respect to the CTG codon. Accordingly, nucleic acid sequences may code for one amino acid sequence in “universal” code organisms and a variant of that amino acid sequence in “non-universal” code organisms depending on the number of CTG codons present in the nucleic acid coding sequence. The difference may become evident when, in the course of genetic engineering, nucleic acid encoding a protein is transferred from a “non-universal” code organism to a “universal” code organism or vice versa. Obviously, there will be a different amino acid sequence depending on which organism is used to express the protein.
The production of dicarboxylic acids by fermentation of unsaturated C14–C16 monocarboxylic acids using a strain of the species C. tropicalis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,882. The unsaturated dicarboxylic acids correspond to the starting materials in the number and position of the double bonds. Similar processes in which other special microorganisms are used are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,234 and 4,339,536, in British Patent Specification 1,405,026 and in German Patent Publications 21 64 626, 28 53 847, 29 37 292, 29 51 177, and 21 40 133.
Cytochromes P450 (P450s) are terminal monooxidases of a multicomponent enzyme system as described above. They comprise a superfamily of proteins which exist widely in nature having been isolated from a variety of organisms as described e.g., in Nelson, supra. These organisms include various mammals, fish, invertebrates, plants, mollusk, crustaceans, lower eukaryotes and bacteria (Nelson, supra). First discovered in rodent liver microsomes as a carbon-monoxide binding pigment as described, e.g., in Garfinkel, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 77:493–509 (1958), which is incorporated herein by reference, P450s were later named based on their absorption at 450 nm in a reduced-CO coupled difference spectrum as described, e.g., in Omura et al., J. Biol. Chem. 239:2370–2378 (1964), which is incorporated herein by reference.
P450s catalyze the metabolism of a variety of endogenous and exogenous compounds (Nelson, supra). Endogenous compounds include steroids, prostanoids, eicosanoids, fat-soluble vitamins, fatty acids, mammalian alkaloids, leukotrines, biogenic amines and phytolexins (Nelson, supra). P450 metabolism involves such reactions as epoxidation, hydroxylation, deakylation, N-hydroxylation, sulfoxidation, desulfuration and reductive dehalogenation. These reactions generally make the compound more water soluble, which is conducive for excretion, and more electrophilic. These electrophilic products can have detrimental effects if they react with DNA or other cellular constituents. However, they can react through conjugation with low molecular weight hydrophilic substances resulting in glucoronidation, sulfation, acetylation, amino acid conjugation or glutathione conjugation typically leading to inactivation and elimination as described, e.g., in Klaassen et al., Toxicology, 3rd ed, Macmillan, N.Y., 1986, incorporated herein by reference.
P450s are heme thiolate proteins consisting of a heme moiety bound to a single polypeptide chain of 45,000 to 55,000 Da. The iron of the heme prosthetic group is located at the center of a protoporphyrin ring. Four ligands of the heme iron can be attributed to the porphyrin ring. The fifth ligand is a thiolate anion from a cysteinyl residue of the polypeptide. The sixth ligand is probably a hydroxyl group from an amino acid residue, or a moiety with a similar field strength such as a water molecule as described, e.g., in Goeptar et al., Critical Reviews in Toxicology 25(1):25–65 (1995), incorporated herein by reference.
Monooxgenation reactions catalyzed by cytochromes P450 in a eucaryotic membrane-bound system require the transfer of electrons from NADPH to P450 via NADPH-cytochrome P450 reductase (CPR) as described, e.g., in Taniguchi et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 232:585 (1984), incorporated herein by reference. CPR genes are now also referred to as NCP genes. See, e.g., Debacker et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 45:1660 (2001). CPR is a flavoprotein of approximately 78,000 Da containing 1 mol of flavin adenine dinucleotide (FAD) and 1 mol of flavin mononucleotide (FMN) per mole of enzyme as described, e.g., in Potter et al., J. Biol. Chem. 258:6906 (1983), incorporated herein by reference. The FAD moiety of CPR is the site of electron entry into the enzyme, whereas FMN is the electron-donating site to P450 as described, e.g., in Vermilion et al., J. Biol. Chem. 253:8812 (1978), incorporated herein by reference. The overall reaction is as follows:H31 +RH+NADPH+O2→ROH+NADP31 +H2O
Binding of a substrate to the catalytic site of P450 apparently results in a conformational change initiating electron transfer from CPR to P450. Subsequent to the transfer of the first electron, O2binds to the Fe2−-P450 substrate complex to form Fe2−-P450-substrate complex. This complex is then reduced by a second electron from CPR, or, in some cases, NADH via cytochrome b5 and NADH-cytochrome b5 reductase as described, e.g., in Guengerich et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 205:365 (1980), incorporated herein by reference. One atom of this reactive oxygen is introduced into the substrate, while the other is reduced to water. The oxygenated substrate then dissociates, regenerating the oxidized form of the cytochrome P450 as described, e.g., in Klassen, Amdur and Doull, Casarett and Doull's Toxicology, Macmillan, N.Y. (1986), incorporated herein by reference.
The P450 reaction cycle can be short-circuited in such a way that O2 is reduced to O2− and/or H2O2 instead of being utilized for substrate oxygenation. This side reaction is often referred to as the uncoupling of cytochrome P450 as described, e.g., in Kuthen et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 126:583 (1982) and Poulos et al., FASEBJ. 6:674 (1992), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The formation of these oxygen radicals may lead to oxidative cell damage as described, e.g., in Mukhopadhyay, J. Biol. Chem. 269(18):13390–13397 (1994) and Ross et al., Biochem. Pharm. 49(7):979–989 (1995), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. It has been proposed that cytochrome b5's effect on P450 binding to the CPR results in a more stable complex which is less likely to become “uncoupled” as described, e.g., in Yamazaki et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 325(2):174–182 (1996), incorporated herein by reference.
P450 families are assigned based upon protein sequence comparisons. Notwithstanding a certain amount of heterogeneity, a practical classification of P450s into families can be obtained based on deduced amino acid sequence similarity. P450s with amino acid sequence similarity of between about 40–80% are considered to be in the same family, with sequences of about >55% belonging to the same subfamily. Those with sequence similarity of about <40% are generally listed as members of different P450 gene families (Nelson, supra). A value of about >97% is taken to indicate allelic variants of the same gene, unless proven otherwise based on catalytic activity, sequence divergence in non-translated regions of the gene sequence, or chromosomal mapping.
The most highly conserved region is the HR2 consensus containing the invariant cysteine residue near the carboxyl terminus which is required for heme binding as described, e.g., in Gotoh et al. J. Biochem. 93:807–817 (1983) and Motohashi et al., J. Biochem. 101:879–997 (1987), both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Additional consensus regions, including the central region of helix I and the transmembrane region, have also been identified, as described, e.g, in Goeptar et al., supra and Kalb et al., PNAS. 85:7221–7225 (1988), incorporated herein by reference, although the HR2 cysteine is the only invariant amino acid among P450s.
Short chain (≦C12) aliphatic dicarboxylic acids (diacids) are important industrial intermediates in the manufacture of diesters and polymers, and find application as thermoplastics, plasticizing agents, lubricants, hydraulic fluids, agricultural chemicals, pharmaceuticals, dyes, surfactants, and adhesives. The high price and limited availability of short chain diacids are due to constraints imposed by the existing chemical synthesis.
Long-chain diacids (aliphatic α,ω-dicarboxylic acids with carbon numbers of 12 or greater, hereafter also referred to as diacids) (HOOC—(CH2)n—COOH) are a versatile family of chemicals with demonstrated and potential utility in a variety of chemical products including plastics, adhesives, and fragrances. Unfortunately, the full market potential of diacids has not been realized because chemical processes produce only a limited range of these materials at a relatively high price. In addition, chemical processes for the production of diacids have a number of limitations and disadvantages. All the chemical processes are restricted to the production of diacids of specific carbon chain lengths. For example, the dodecanedioic acid process starts with butadiene. The resulting product diacids are limited to multiples of four-carbon lengths and, in practice, only dodecanedioic acid is made. The dodecanedioic process is based on nonrenewable petrochemical feedstocks. The multireaction conversion process produces unwanted byproducts, which result in yield losses, NOx pollution and heavy metal wastes.
Long-chain diacids offer potential advantages over shorter chain diacids, but their high selling price and limited commercial availability prevent widespread growth in many of these applications. Biocatalysis offers an innovative way to overcome these limitations with a process that produces a wide range of diacid products from renewable feedstocks. However, there is no commercially viable bioprocess to produce long chain diacids from renewable resources.